MAP23: Lunar Mining Project (TNT: Evilution)
MAP23: Lunar Mining Project (MAP21 in PSX) is the twenty-third map of TNT: Evilution. It was designed by Paul Turnbull, and uses the music track "Bye Bye American Pie" from Doom II (the same as Doom II's MAP23.) Indeed, MAP23 of all three official Doom2-type IWADs use this track. Overview This is the last level of TNT: Evilution to use techbase scenery. thumb|right|256px|map23 thumb|right|256px|Get the red key Walkthrough The start You start in a hallway with zombies inside. In these hallways are several windows, all overlooking a big outside area with lots of enemies. On the two lowest difficulties you can kill them from the windows, but on the highest difficulties is recommended to kill them only once you've entered the area through the red doors, because an Arch-Vile will resurrect the enemies. By the way, when you start, the exit door is just behind you, but you need the blue key to open it. The yellow key From the start, follow the right path of the hallway until you come across four doors: open the third or the fourth one to grab the yellow key. The red key (not mandatory) Keep walking down the hallway until you reach a large room with several gunners. Use a chair to climb on the ledge where the red key rests. Now you can open one of the three red doors to kill the enemies outside, but it's not mandatory. The cave and the blue key In the room with the red key are two lifts that will take you in the cavern part of the map. In the cavern, find another lift and take it, go straightforward until you have to drop down into a room with a nukage river: it contains the blue key. Grabbing the blue key will induce lots of enemies to teleport, not only in the cave, but also in the main corridor. The end Backtrack to the blue door, open it, mow down the final opposition and exit through the portal. thumb|left|600px|Map of MAP23 Secrets # From the start, go through the eastern door. There are four doors on the eastern side of this hallway. Enter the third one from the south. To the left of the yellow keycard is a library behind a medikit. Inside is an imp and another medikit. (On HMP or higher, you'll find also a Box of shotgun shells.) # In the room with the red key, open a panel on the northern wall, marked by a different texture. # There is a cave northwest of the mining tunnels. In the middle of the cave there is a table with an invulnerability sphere. Sprint-jump on the table to get it. Bugs Six of the seven shotguns are only accessible in deathmatch mode (or by using the idclip cheat), but are not tagged as multiplayer-only. Speedrunning Routes and tricks Getting the red keycard and opening red doors are unnecessary to finish the level. Statistics Map data Things Records The Compet-N records for the map are: External links * MAP23 demos from the Compet-N database Lunar Mining Project (TNT: Evilution) Category:Paul Turnbull levels